Mios
The Mios is an Infested Blade and Whip. It is the third fan-made weapon designs from DE's Community Melee Weapon Contest to be implemented, preceded by the and the . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: ''' *High and good damage – effective against health and shields. *High critical chance. *Very high status chance. *Fastest attack speed of all blade and whips. *Slam attacks do 80 unmoddable damage in addition to its normal slam attacks. *Innate polarity. '''Disadvantages *Lowest base damage of all blade and whips. **Low damage – less effective against armor. Notes *Blade and whip weapons possess dramatically different quick-melee and equipped-melee movesets. **Quick-melee attacks only utilize the sword portion of the weapon, resulting in lower range but slightly faster attack speed. ***The second attack in a charged combo performs three advancing strikes in quick succession. **While equipped, the Mios performs a spinning attack combo where it throws its whip end after an initial slashing attack. Enemies caught by the whip will be pulled towards the player in a manner similar to , and inflicted a guaranteed proc. ***The range of the whip attack is affected by , however the attack will only pull enemies that are within the unmodified attack range of 10 meters. ***The whip swings in an arcing motion and can hit multiple enemies, allowing for small-area crowd control. Trivia *The Mios was designed and submitted by the player RedSkittlez for the Community Melee Weapon Contest. *The Mios took more than an entire year to be fully developed, being one of the longest weapons in production to be added to the game. *The Blade and Whip weapon type as a whole is somewhat similar to a Kusarigama or its predecessor the Kyoketsu-shoge, both of which were bladed weapons with a chain attached to the other end of the handle. In both cases however the chain was typically used to immobilize or disarm an enemy rather than directly attack the target. *The entire weapon is comprised of 2 different blades. The top has a socket that fits into the main bladed part, which increases the visual reach of the weapon. Bugs *The Mios will sometimes do a charge attack animation after a successful stealth attack, which will slow the player down (as they are forced to do the attack animation in full) or hit nearby enemies, alerting them in the process. *The Mios currently uses the 's cord to connect the hook to the blade. Media MiosCodex.png|Mios in Codex. Atlas Holstering Method of the Mios.jpg 230410_2015-11-17_00006.png|Trinity's Mios Warframe Mios, Double Ended Satisfaction thequickdraw Tenno Reinforcements - Mios Warframe Mios Warframe - Mios (Blade & Whip) MIOS BUILD - DEFILED SNAPDRAGON Stance Update 17.11 Warframe-U18-Mios_Build Lets Max (Warframe) 95 - Mios Patch History *Damage increased from 80 to 177. *Range increased from 1 to 2.5. *Critical Chance increased from 15% to 19%. *Slam Attack increased from 160 to 531. *Slide Attack increased from 171 to 177. *Parry Angle set to 60. *Introduced. }} de:Mios es:Mios fr:Mios uk:Міос Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Community Concept Category:Infested Category:Slash Damage Weapons Category:Blade and Whip Category:Research Category:Infested Weapons